The basic retractable lanyard is known in the art. The McDougall patents, U.S. Pat. No. 529,402 and U.S. Pat. No. 721,460 are representative. The McDougall patents disclose a short retractable tether cord used for tethering light objects to ones person, such as eye glasses. The Smith patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,120,341 is another example of an early retractable lanyard.
The basic retractable lanyard is not designed for substantial and continuous outdoor use or use under demanding conditions such as those found on construction sites. The basic retractable lanyard design is not weather or shock resistant. The basic retractable lanyard is also not designed to accommodate single or multiple heavier objects, such as hand tools, on one or more retractable tether cords incorporated into a common retractable lanyard housing.
For at least these above-described reasons, there is a need for an improved retractable lanyard.